


The Note

by Tangled_Is_My_Life



Category: Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Is_My_Life/pseuds/Tangled_Is_My_Life
Summary: Varian is finally released from prison and gets to read the note his father left him.However, he is in for more than he bargained for...





	The Note

SON-  
Now that I am finally departing this world, I feel I need to tell you some things that I could never say in person.  
You have a sister. She was born five years before you, which would make her nineteen now. I do not know what her name is or what she looks like now, but her baby photo is in my chest wrapped up in a blanket. I beg you to find her, be reunited with one another... But do not become attached. It runs in the family that disappointment can be fatal and dangerous.

\-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the letter seemed unimportant to Varian. His hands shook, his eyes blurred, but somehow through the waves of sadness and grief washing over him he found his way upstairs. Taking a deep breath, he opened his father's bedroom door and opened the lid of the chest. He had been banned from doing this before – he clutched his letter to remind him it was alright.  
“Varian.” He told himself. “Stop being a coward. You might have other family that are proud of you.”  
He unwrapped the blanket. The picture shattered to the ground, splitting in two as it hit the floor.  
He did not pay any attention to it.  
The baby in the picture was unmistakably Cassandra. 

\-----------------------------------------------

He sat like that for some time; the broken picture laying next to him, the steady 'tick tock, tick tock’ of the old hall clock and the boys laboured breathing the only sounds in the room. The smash of the picture seemed to echo around the empty house, reminding him painfully of the truth.  
Cassandra was his sister.  
He would have to tell her. She deserved to know the truth about her parents. But she would also have to be told they both were dead and she would never know them.   
He picked up the broken picture frame. The baby had tufts of dark hair, already with some grey streaks in it. Her eyes hadn't changed at all; baby Cassandra had wide eyes that were a greyish green. Her skin was pale.   
Could it really be true? Could his father's dying words be a lie?   
Finally Varian broke.  
“Dad.” He mumbled, his voice cracking. “I already know her. Why didn't you tell me before? I could have stopped myself from trying to kill her!”  
The tears flowed forth, every one of them holding a lifetime of pain and grief.  
“I could have stopped myself...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I have no idea whether or not I'll continue this...we'll just have to wait and see.  
> Until next time, friends!


End file.
